Kajal
Kajal kɑ'ɪɑl was a UPC philosopher of the first hour. Now they text their strategic insights from an unknown location, signed with their nom de guerre: Kajal, UPC Theorist. Traits and Appearance All that the few people who have seen Kajal in person agree on is that they made heavy use of kohl. Kajal now only communicates in text. They seem to be knowledgeable on various topics with a focus on strategy. They often claim to do their revolutionary work "from an armchair, sipping wine". Biography Very few have seen Kajal in person or know their real name. Kajal was there, in the very beginning, when the UPC was founded. They helped to work on the White Orchid Manifesto. Then they retreated to some unknown location. In the year 3200, 19 years after the founding of the UPC, Kajal was still an active member. They went into hiding when it became apparent that the High Church focused their attention on the UPC. Role in the UPC Kajal is not present in person at UPC strategy meetings. Instead, they send their ideas as text messages to someone at UPC headquarters (like fellow philosopher Karl Engels) or directly to one of the info-screens there. They are also known to tap into an audio or video feed to follow discussions interesting to them, without sending from their end anything but text. Kajal claims that the organization of the UPC as a loose connection of sub-factions weakens it. Therefore, they created their own subfaction with the name: Don't join sub-factions, division weakens the UPC! It is a meta-subfaction, the only purpose is to have the name on the list of sub-factions in order for new UPC recruits to get the message when they browse the list of subfactions. Publications Kajal has written pamphlets intended for public circulation as well as analytical work that is restricted to members of the UPC. The latter are published by UPC Analytics. Pamphlets *The People in Face of the Vacant Throne. (Kajal sees the assassination of the Emperor and the one-year vacancy of the Imperial Throne as a unique opportunity for the UPC to bring change to the sector.) * Empathy, Equality, Emancipation. (Kajal uses the UPC motto to call for change in the sector.) * Learn why to join the UPC in 42 seconds. (A slideshow by Kajal for recruiting new members to the UPC.) * Learn about the yakwaste the Empire tells you in 42 seconds. (Another slideshow by Kajal.) UPC Analytics *Memetics Engineering: Embrace the Void - Resisting Tidal Forces in high-dimensional Platonic manifolds. A post-mortem analysis of the White Orchid Manifesto. (Kajal argues that less is more when it comes to rallying the People behind the UPC.) * 3200-01-01 UPC Asset Map. (January 3200 compilation of intelligence reports about faction assets.) * 3200-02-01 UPC Asset Map. (February 3200 compilation of intelligence reports about faction assets.) * 3200-03-01 UPC Asset Map. (March 3200 compilation of intelligence reports about faction assets.) * 3200-04-01 UPC Asset Map. (April 3200 compilation of intelligence reports about faction assets.) * 3200-05-01 UPC Asset Map. (Mai 3200 compilation of intelligence reports about faction assets.) * 3200-06-01 UPC Asset Map. (June 3200 compilation of intelligence reports about faction assets.) * 3200-07-01 UPC Asset Map. (July 3200 compilation of intelligence reports about faction assets.) * 3200-08-01 UPC Asset Map. (August 3200 compilation of intelligence reports about faction assets.) * 3200-09-01 UPC Asset Map. (September 3200 compilation of intelligence reports about faction assets.) * 3200-10-01 UPC Asset Map. (October 3200 compilation of intelligence reports about faction assets.) * 3200-11-01 UPC Asset Map. (November 3200 compilation of intelligence reports about faction assets.) * 3200-11-30 UPC Asset Map. (Final UPC compilation of intelligence reports about faction assets.) Trivia Kajal owns a first-edition misprint of The Great Divide by Karl Engels. They vowed to gift it to a school after the revolution, as a memento. It illustrates that during the days of the Empire, education was a privilege for the few instead of a basic right for the People. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:Unified People's Collective Members